


Death of the Bachelor(ette TV Show)

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [67]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bachelorette, Isabelle is the Bachelorette, Jace just signed up, M/M, Magnus lost a bet, Misunderstanding, Pining, Rivals to Lovers, Slash, as her 'man on the inside'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Both Magnus and Jace are competitors on he Bachelorette out of different reasons. A misunderstanding leads to a rivalry that the show decides to sell as 'jealous exes' and somehow, something more is born out of that when the misunderstanding is cleared.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Death of the Bachelor(ette TV Show)

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Death of the Bachelor(ette TV Show) || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Death of the Bachelor(ette TV Show) – No One Gets the Rose!

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, pining, rivals to lovers, misunderstanding, secret relationships, fluff, f/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Bat/Alec, Lydia/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago, Meliorn, Sebastian Morgenstern

Summary: Both Magnus and Jace are competitors on he Bachelorette out of different reasons. A misunderstanding leads to a rivalry that the show decides to sell as 'jealous exes' and somehow, something more is born out of that when the misunderstanding is cleared.

**Death of the Bachelor(ette TV Show)**

_No One Gets the Rose!_

Jace Herondale was not even remotely interested in a romantic, or sexual, relationship with Isabelle Lightwood. She was one of his oldest childhood friends and he kind of looked at her as more of a sister, really. And yet here he was, on the set of the _Bachelorette_ , as a candidate to get Isabelle's rose, or however that stupid show worked. Jace _really_ didn't care.

He was only here because she had used the Bambi eyes on him and asked to be her 'man on the inside'. Because she was... really only doing this show to piss off her parents – her mother in particular. And still she didn't necessarily want to end up with the biggest creep. So Jace was supposed to be there to see who was actually interested in her and who wasn't.

And that would all be okay and could maybe even be fun – if not for Magnus Bane.

The guy was good looking, with a great fashion sense which had really made him and Isabelle click. _However_ Jace had caught him flirting with _Alec_ , of all people, already on day one. Day one! And Alec – also known as Isabelle's older brother (and Jace's best friend). So it became obvious to Jace that this one wouldn't be good for Isabelle and his protective big brother nature reared its head.

Magnus and Jace had had this tension born out of this one observed situation right from the get-go. And the producers, in their very finite wisdom, had decided to spin this into a story because naturally everything on this show was fake. Magnus was openly bisexual and Jace was openly pansexual and the producers decided 'you could be rivaling exes now fighting over the same woman'. And Isabelle had used the Bambi eyes _again_ because that 'sounded entertaining' and he should 'please just play along'. So now Jace was publicly selling the story that he had once dated Magnus Bane, had a bad breakup and was now eager to date his childhood friend.

All in all, the past week had been rather rotten and exhausting and Jace wanted it to _end_.

/break\

Magnus Bane was not even remotely interested in a romantic, or sexual, relationship with Isabelle Lightwood. She was gorgeous, yes, and they did get along surprisingly well, but he had never signed up for the Bachelorette with the goal of actually dating her. He had just... lost a bet, with Catarina and Ragnor. Never backing down from a challenge issued by Ragnor Fell.

He thought he would just bide his time, maybe flirt with whatever pretty thing he saw. He did – with who later turned out to be Isabelle's brother, who was also very much in a relationship already apparently. What a shame. And then things escalated, when for reasons he couldn't fathom one of the other contestants started a kind of... rivalry with him?

Jace Herondale. _Very_ pretty, very petty. For some reason, the pretty blonde had decided to antagonize him. Magnus never really backed down from these things either, so he straightened up and gave as good as he got. Irritatingly enough, the producers thought they would make an interesting story and now, suddenly, Magnus found himself playing Jace's scorned ex.

It was kind of entertaining and it kept escalating. When Jace made up ridiculous stories about him – how Magnus had _broken his heart_ , by cheating on him with his sister – Magnus tried to better him with a story on how he had caught Jace throwing himself at Magnus' father.

It surely was good for the ratings and it did make the whole thing more entertaining. However, Magnus would have some better ideas as to what he'd want to do with that blonde to finally shut him up. Somehow, the irritation had brought forth a certain kind of sexual tension.

/break\

Bat never expected to be dragged into the Bachelorette, but then his beautiful boyfriend's sister had decided to become the Bachelorette to spite her parents. And considering Alec and Isabelle lived together, well, there was a lot of filming going on at their place. The most hilarious part to Bat was that he got to basically watch the show live. He grinned as he shoved popcorn into his mouth and watched the remaining contestants in the living room.

Sebastian Morgenstern, who seemed very charming on camera but kind of a sleazebag off-camera.

Meliorn, who was very mysterious and didn't even have last name and like lived in nature?

Simon Lewis, who was a famous musician and actually a very cute nerd. (Bat rooted for him.)

Raphael Santiago, who ran a hotel-chain and seemed charming and suave but Bat was like 79% sure that he may actually be some kind of gang-leader or something.

Magnus Bane, who was a fashion-designer with impeccable taste and a charming personality.

And last but not least – Jace Herondale, aka one of Bat's best friends because he was Alec's best friend and a childhood friend of all Lightwoods. He was a famous pianist, absolutely gorgeous, funny and Bat totally adored him, which obvious because best friend.

The common theme here was – this was a special season of the Bachelorette. Because no one did it for the money or the fame; everyone was already various degrees of filthy rich and/or famous.

"I'm still curious about how the two of you got together though", asked Simon curiously.

He was motioning between Magnus and Jace, while Raphael refilled his wine-glass. Bat's eyes wandered over to where Isabelle was currently talking to the producer in the corner. Flirting. Isabelle was flirting with the producer – something Bat had noticed a couple days ago already. Out of all the male contestants, somehow Lydia Branwell the producer had caught Isabelle's interest the most. She laughed and twirled her hair in what was such an obvious move, Bat marveled at how professional Lydia was for not noticing. Or maybe just really oblivious...?

"A concert?", guessed Raphael. "I noticed you're interested in classic music, Magnus."

"I am. And I... have been to a few of Jace's concerts before", admitted Magnus slowly.

"Wait. You have?", asked Jace surprised, turning to him startled.

"So that's not how you met", drawled Meliorn, sipping his wine. "Perhaps a fashion show then?"

"I've... been to one or two but we never met", admitted Jace, cheeks a little red.

"Oh. So you _do_ know fashion beyond black clothes?", asked Magnus teasingly.

"I'd be much more interested in why you broke up than how you got together", sighed Sebastian irritated and rolled his eyes. "Everyone here is at least interested in Isabelle, but you two spent more time and energy on each other than on her, there is all that... sexual tension... that can be cut with a knife and then there's the fact that you gave a total of seven different breakup stories now."

"O—Oh. Are you _still_ together? That would explain so much", gasped Simon.

"What. No. We're not dating", huffed Jace with a glare.

Bat grinned and leaned back against his boyfriend's chest. Alec was running his fingers through Bat's hair but there was a distracted expression on Alec's face as he stared intensely at Jace. Like he was trying to solve a riddle. That was cute, Bat loved that about Alec. Also how invested Alec was in his best friend – especially since Bat and Alec had gotten together, Alec had been trying to help Jace find happiness too. Alas, Alec was not really good at playing matchmaker.

"Here's the real question: _Why_ are you not getting along?", asked Bat. "I mean, you got so much in common, you seem to share interests, you trade barbs so passionately? So...?"

Silence. Silence and Magnus and Jace staring intensely at each other, daring each other to say the truth. Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes as he leaned back. The only sound was Isabelle's laughter as she was _still_ flirting with the producer. Man, this season was fun.

"Can you tell the truth, at least... once?", requested Alec, voice serious, eyes boring into Jace's.

"Fi—ine", groaned Jace and rolled his eyes, leaning in a little after checking that there was no camera there right now. "I'm just friends with Izzy, I'm not here for... romance or stuff. She asked me to help her sort out the bad apples – like Aldertree, urgh. And on the first day already, I caught Magnus flirting up _Izzy's brother_ , also known as _you_ , Alec. So. That's shady. This show should be about Izzy and that he couldn't even go a single day being focused?"

The following silence was broken by loud laughter from Magnus. "Honey, I'm not here for dating her either, I lost a bet to sign up for this show. I flirted with tall and handsome over there because he's pretty to look at and I had no intentions of playing along with this show."

"...Oh", whispered Jace surprised, tilting his head.

"Wonderful, that reduces the competition by two", sighed Sebastian pleased.

"So does that mean you two will now finally dissolve all that sexual tension?", asked Simon.

"Lewis, gross", groaned Alec, burying his face between Bat's shoulder-blades.

/break\

Jace was panting breathlessly as he rolled over onto his back, arms spread until he was being pulled up against Magnus once more, the fashion-designer running his fingers along Jace's side.

"Well, who would have thought I'd actually agree with Simon", drawled Magnus amused.

"Yeah, let's never let him know that he was right", agreed Jace with a smile.

The TV was on, the Bachelorette running in the background. It had been a couple of weeks now. Jace and Magnus had hooked up on set, that very day, and then they had continued on the show until they got voted out. And then they... started dating.

"That was definitely quite the season", commented Magnus as his eyes were drawn to the TV.

Jace adjusted, rolling over so they were spooning and both facing the TV, Magnus' arms tightly around his waist, gentle kisses being pressed against his shoulder.

"I mean, no one's gonna see _that_ ending coming", laughed Jace, tilting his head back.

In the end, very boldly, Isabelle had taken the final rose and walked off-camera to give it to Lydia with a bright brush. Thankfully, the camera managed to capture the moment still. It was cute, though she did leave some broken hearts on the floor. Not Magnus or Jace though, those two had somehow managed to make a connection with each other, even beyond the sexual. They went onto dates, were happy with each other. Jace had never expected the Bachelorette to make him _happy_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those prompts I got quite a while ago so it's due time I finally got around to writing this! xD"


End file.
